Love you, Love me!
by Insaneties
Summary: Naruto gets betrayed by Gaara, who is a rising singer. So he decides to beat Gaara at his own game and become more famous! Hilarity ensues as Naruto meets up with other characters and he tries to remember what love is!
1. Slave not friend

Note: This is lightly based on Skip beat. The situations will not be the same or anything but there will be similarities and the same overall plot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip beat or Naruto!

Blue eyes watered lightly in hurt. Another night at their apartment spent alone, He did everything he could for his most precious person in the world. But he never recieved anything in return, usually he was okay with that. He was used to helping others and taking nothing for himself. But tonight after he had gotten fired from his last job it hurt so much more to be alone. But he told himself. He would survive like he always did, he would move on and find another job to fit into his schedule between the other jobs he already had as well. Just so Gaara could come home to their apartment and not have to worry about food in the fridge or the rent that kept them here. So Gaara could work hard without any distractions and become as famous as he deserved. And so with that Naruto took in a large breath and went to his room to sleep. Not knowing that something later that night would change everything.

Naruto was woken from his deep slumber from a loud bang of his front door slamming open. His blue eyes widened as he thought of all the threats that could now be in his home, A burgler, or murderer, or even a rogue wild animal! Reaching under his bed his hand grasped around a metal bat as he prepared to silently get out of bed. That was until he heard the sultry voice that belonged to his room mate and most precious person. So Naruto put down the metal bat and started towards the door to his room until he heard yet another voice. This one definitely not belonging to Gaara.

" You have quite a nice place here Ga-a-ra-kun." The womens voice purred. Naruto could just imagine her hand running down Gaara's chest, stopping just above his betlt. " Thanks, I dont even have to pay for it. A stupid little follower of mine does. They give me whatever I want just because we were childhood friends. Their stupid if you ask me." Naruto felt his heart clench as he heard their whispered converstation.

"Gaara-kun! Such a devious man you are. And so handsome as well. I understand your friends thinking though. Who wouldn't want to do **anything** for you. I ceratainly would do whatever you wanted me to. " Following this Naruto could hear the light foot steps as the passed his door, and continued down the hall to Gaara's. But before his door was shut Gaara's voice said one more thing that was able to reach Naruto's ears. "He's certainly not a friend, more like a slave. And personally i think you would make a much better one."

The door clicked closed and the house was left in slience for a few minutes until sighs and moans could be heard. Naruto still stood at his bedroom door in shock. Seventeen years of his life down the drain for that ass hole!! He could feel an evil sturring in him. Something very cunning and revengeful.

'_kill him' _Whispered the voice deep down in his sub concious. _'No'_ He thought back. _'I cant. He may just think of me as a slave but he really was my friend.'_ Naurto told the dark voice. _'Then get revenge, make him wish he never betrayed you. Show him up, make him feel so low and embarrassed that he'll beg to be your slave.' _Naruto shook his head trying to get rid of the vicious voice. _'I dont want a slave. I just want to be happy.' _The voice laughed a dark chuckle. _'Foolish of you. You waisted your whole life following him around like a lost puppy. And here you are when he finally admits his betrayl and you still worship hime. Foolish! Beat him at his game! Become more famous than he and live for yourself.' _

Naruto paused. This dark side of himself had a point. He could succeed, he would become a star and surpass Gaara. _'yesss, show him who you truely are. Love no one anymore, protect yourself and get revenge on Gaara. Make him feel the pain he has put you through.'_

The next morning before the sun was even up Naruto turned around and looked at _their_ apartment. All of his stuff was already packed into his small car and all that was left was closing the door and leaving the key behind. Taking a deep breath Naruto closed the door was a resounding click that signified a new time in his life. He left the key in the unlocked door with a little vengence hoping that maybe this time when the door slammed open it would be a robber or murderer or vengeful animal and Gaara would have to be the one to deal with it. Naruto was his protector no more.

Author: Well thats the end of chapter one! Wooo. As you can see The story will be a little different from skip beat but the overall plot is the same. Also instead of evil spirits Naruto has one and can you guess who it resembles!! thats right Kyuubi haha i had to tie him in somehow. Well Thanks for reading! I just got this inspiration to put Naruto and characters into Skip beats plot and see how it would play out. I have to admit I rather like it. Well Im doing chapter 2 right now so hopefully it will be up soon! Review and tell me how you like it or ideas you have!


	2. Phone calls, Fliers, and camping out

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or skip beat!!

Naruto realized a little to late that leaving one place meant you had to find another. So that was how he found himself kneeling before one of his current bosses asking for a room upstairs. The boss was Iruka Umino, current owner of the Fox's Den sushi bar. Iruka also happened to own and live in the large aparatment above the restraunt.

"Please Iruka-san! I know i should have planned better and have a better reason then I dont want to live with a stupid evil bastard, But please!! i need a place to stay and have no where else to go!" Naruto tried to push himself further against the floor in his kneeling position as he begged for Iruka to understand and grant him a room upstairs.

Warm brown eyes filled with mirth as Iruka stared down at his best and most hard working employee. "Well Naruto, I dont know if i should." Iruka drawled out. Naruto again tried his best to get even closer to the floor. "But I will of course. Grab your stuff and bring it upstairs. I'll show you to your room." Just as Iruka finished his sentence he felt Naruto's strong arms wrap around his waist. "Thank you so much Iruka!!!! You dont know how much this means to me! I promise I will work harder than ever and make you not regret your choice to let me stay!" With that Naruto dashed outside to grab his stuff.

Iruka watched with a patient smile as He led Naruto back upstairs and to his room. "If you need anything." Iruka said "Just let me know.". Naruto nodded and let out a grateful smile. "Thank you again Iruka-san!"

Naruto looked out the window and stared at the bright sun that illuminated the city. "Alright Naruto, you can do this! Time for a new life! A new me!" Naruto shouted to himself as his tanned fist pumped into the air. "First thing to do, Get a hair cut!" He murmered as he tugged on a strand of sunny blonde shoulder length hair.

A few hours later and Naruto walked out from the hair salon feeling like a million dollars. His once shoulder length hair was now trimmed to only a couple inches. Though it looked somewhat longer because of the rugged spikes that stuck out from every angle. Bright blue eyes sparkled as Naruto also took in his new outfit. Fancy black pants along with a burnt orange dress shirt that brought out his tanned skin. His cheeks stretched out in a wide grin as he made his way down the street.

Now that he thought about it though. Naruto wasn't sure how to get into the fame business. He had heard of those stories where people are just walking down the street and a representative from some big famous complany asks them if they would like to model or could they sing or whatever. So Naruto supposed, that was where he would start. Walking to the busiest part of down town Tokyo Naruto tried his best to look like someone who should be asked to be famous.

So he tried. And tried. And tried. He had even seen someone else being asked!! But so far the only person who had stopped and talked to him was someone selling laxatives. They had said he looked like he needed some relief. Naruto could not help but growl in frustration as he stuck his hands in his pockets and glared at the ground. _'Why will no one ask me!! I have to do this!! I have to get revenge!'_ He ranted to himself. Yet again he felt a dark side of him stir as he paced around down town Tokyo. _'You will succeed. You just need to find the right person to convince that you are right for their company.' _The voice whispered to him. _'Who is the right person though?!' _Naruto raged. Silence met his question and he lifted his head to glare at something more intresting than the ground.

Something more intresting he did find. Before him stood a huge building with three big letters standing out on it. CCP. Naruto knew this name. It was the competing company from the one that had hired Gaara. It was perfect!! He thought. It was like the gods of fame had placed this infront of him like it was destined or something! Of course Naruto did not believe in destiny, he laughed at it infact. But still! It was perfect!

Long lean legs carried Naruto in and to the front desk. "Hello Sir. Is there something you need help with?" One of the receptionists asked with a smile that seemed glued on. "Yes! I need to meet with the companies president now please!" Naruto said with a wide smile and sparkling blue eyes.

"Im sorry sir that will not be possible, If you would like to schedule a meeting with one of our companies executives however I can do that." Said the ever smiling receptionist. Naruto looked a little disheartened but still held on to his hope. "That would be great! When can I come in then?". The receptionist glanced at her computer and after clicking a few important buttons gave him a reply. "Our next opening is on January 23." She said with another smile.

Naruto however was sputtering and all around causing a scene now. "January!!?! its August right now!! Thats nearly Five months away! I cant wait that long! I have to see your president.." Naruto was cut off however when a hand grasped his shirt from behind. " Im sorry ladies, is there a problem? With this troublesome guy?" Drawled a lazy voice from behind Naruto. "Uhh well Nara -san he was trying to get a meeting with the president or an executive." The receptionist replied glancy warily at Naruto, though a smile still was plastered on her face. "Well Blondie todays your lucky day, Im an executive here. What do you want?"

An hour later Naruto was seated across from the Lazy executive from the acting department, Shikamaru Nara. "So what your telling me is that you have no skill in Singing," Shikamaru stated and Naruto nodded. "No skill in dancing," Another nod. "You dont have any special talents except cooking," Another nod. "And you have no experience in acting," Another nod.

"Well then if you will excuse me I have to go. You have waisted my time here, please leave. This has been too troublesome." With that Shikamaru got up from the table and left as Naruto stared dumbfounded. "Wait but Shikamaru-san!! I need to become famous! I need to surpass him!" Naruto shouted as he ran after Shikamaru. Said lazy executive turned and looked at Naruto. " Tell me Uzumaki-san do you think just anyone can become famous for no reason." Naruto paused and shook his head, "Well no, but i have to do this!" Shikamaru gave Naruto a dull stare and shook his head before saying. "Well then Uzumaki-san I must tell you to give up and go home. CCP does not need someone who wants to needlessly become famous." With that Shikamaru walked away and Naruto was left standing there devastated.

Little did either of them know A tall shadow had watched the interaction and had already judged Naruto as an incompitent, skill-less, idiot.

Naruto on the other hand was rather put down by the dimissal and walked out the large glass doors of CCP. His shoulder sagging and eyes down cast. The darkness that had appeared that dreaded night not to long ago again bubbled up to give more malicious advice. _'Dont give up Naruto. Make them see you are worth their time! Make them see that you will never give up!'. _Naruto's blue eyes took on a new gleam as he made his way to the nearest payphone and deposited a large amount of money and began to make his presence know.

First were the phone calls. CCP had never recieved so many phone calls as it did that day. Three hundred and fourty five in three hours in fact. All of which were sent to the personal phone of Shikamaru Nara.

Then there were the fliers. Posted everywhere on and in the building where fliers made to look like a lost dog add. But instead it was A picture of Naruto and stating that CCP had lost its newest big star and to please call if they wanted him.

Lastly there was the orange sleeping bag that was now right outisde of the Giant buildings doors. On this sleeping bag was Naruto, sitting in the formal tea ceremony kneeling position as he stared into the building waiting.

As the day wore on the story spread around the office of CCP that a crazy blonde kid was camping outside of the buliding. Many went to go and stare at said kid. Two Pairs of eyes found this very fascinating, One pair belonging to a distraut Shikamaru Nara, the other were of the companies star actor Sasuke Uchiha. Both watched as day turned into night and still Naruto sat there.

Finally as they day ended Shikamaru took a final look outside to see that the blonde kid had left. _'Thank god, I was beginning to worry. So troublesome.' _And so Shikamaru made his way home and to his average wife. Or Atleast he wished she was average, His wife Temari had a bit of an anger problem. But he loved her all the same. So as he opened his door ready to greet his wife, he heard another voice that scared him more than his wife's.

"I would love to stay for dinner Temari-chan. In fact i would love to come over all week and maybe help around the house seeing as I have lots of free time since I dont have a job." His house had been infiltrated by the enemy Shikamaru ralized. "That would be great Naruto-kun! In fact I think That was my husband coming in the door. Come meet him." Shikamaru braced himself as His wife came into the front hallway and gave him a hug. From behind her Blue, almost purple, eyes glared maliciously at him as Naruto Uzumaki's face stretched into an evil grin. "Hello Temari-chans Husband, How wonderful to meet you. Im Naruto Uzumaki. I hope we become great **friends."** Naruto bowed to him and Changed his evil face into somethign more innocent as his wife glanced between the two guys.

The Following week Shikamaru ran into Naruto everywhere. He was at Shikamarus' house before he even woke up. He came to his work with a lunch Temari had packed for Shikamaru. He was at Shikamaru's house when he got home. Not leaving till it was pitch black outside. It was driving Shikamaru insane and one day when Naruto came in to deliver his lunch Shikamaru snapped.

"This is it!! If I get you a spot in a audition will you please just leave me alone!!" Shikamaru wailed, forgetting his pride of crying infront of his whole office. "Oh Shikamaru-san! Would you really do that for me?! I would be eternally greatfull!" Naruto exclaimed a bright smile on his face as he handed Shikamaru his lunch and skipped off happily out of the office.

So as Shikamaru sat in shock as giggles and whispers filled the air around him. All he could think was. '_That was all it took?! A stupid audition and im free! That guy is so troublesome!'_

Author: Wellll there it is Chapter 2! As you can see im still kinda sticking with the skip beat plot and i will for the most part. Can you guess what character Sasuke represents. And do you think i should take off the -san and -kun titles or leave them? And also should i deviate more from the skip beat plot or vice versa and use more situations from it? Also I need a beta. Cause im sure you can see many errors in my typing. Well i hope to have chapter 3 up sometime tomorrow. Review and let me know please?


	3. Mt Myobokugama respect!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Skip beat, Or undead and unwed!

A bright new day dawned as Naruto Uzumaki stood outside the doors once again of the biggest entertainment company CCP. But this time he thought, he would come out of here as a new and budding talent. With a smile He walked past the open glass doors and once again to the receptionist.

"Welcome again sir, How may we help you today?" The Receptionist asked, her normally polite smile a little strained. "Well Ma'am i was looking for where the acting audition are being held. And look here! I have an appointment and everything!" Naruto said as he held up his appointment sheet and portfolio. The receptionist looked almost relieved as shed pointed to a hallway to the left. "Its down the left hallway there Naruto-san, first door on the right." Naruto gave her a happy smile and walked confidently to the indicated room.

All Confidence left him however, when atleast 30 pairs of eyes glared burning holes into his skin. He could feel the eyes rake invisible lines over his body as the other hopeful actors checked out the new competition. Naruto cringed, just a little though, and quickly walked to a less populated corner of the room. He checked himself over trying to gain back a little confidence that he did not look horrible that day. He had on his luck blue jeans and His favorite bright blue shirt that showed off his arms nicely, if you were to ask him. Sighing Naruto sat down in one of the empty chairs and took out a little stuffed plushy of a red panda. All was going well until A shriek was heard from the other side of the room. Blue eyes watched the scene play out.

A tall young woman with shockingly pink hair was currently staring down A small boy who had on an obnoxiously long blue scarf. "What the hell are you doing here!? This is an acting competition, Not a day care. Get out of here you obnoxious brat!" The pink haired lady yelled. Naruto hoped what he was about to do would not get him killed by said girl. "Uh Pink haired-chan he's just a kid, why not just ask him to leave?" Icy green eyes started to bore a whole into his head before they turned back to the boy as he started to speak.

"Look here shorty! Im not just any kid, im the great-great-grand kid of the previous owner! That makes me more famous than anyone of you could ever be! So bow down to the great Konohamaru!" The end of his sentence was punctuated a thunk, as Naruto's fist connected with the top of Konohamaru's skull. Every pair of eyes, male and female, widened with horror as the boy was sent heels over head to the floor.

"Look here punk! I dont care who's grand kid you are! People dont deserve to be talked down to! No matter who they are. They are not your slaves and anyone who claims they are is an egotistical bastard who deserves to rot in the nine levels of hell!" Naruto stood huffing his fists clenched at his sides. Konohamaru looked up at Naruto with adoring eyes, before he stood and saluted Naruto. "Yes sir Boss! I'll never forget this!" With that He ran off, but not before tripping on his blue scarf twice.

Naruto nodded sagely before he went to go sit back down his chair. This however did not happen becuase before he could get to his seat Pink hair invaded hi vision. "Look here Blondie! My name is not Pink haired-chan. It is Sakura Haruno and dont you forget it! Also who are you to be lecturing me about being nice to the kid, when right after ward you go and punch him!" Sakura said vehenemently. Her green eyes almost glowing with fury.

"Ahh Sorry Sakura-chan. I just couldnt help myself he was being a brat." and so with that Naruto sat back down and waited for his number to be called.

Naruto trailed behind as his group was called into the room. Nimble fingers fidgeted with his number button as he looked at the group of four judges sitting out in front of him. Three he didn't know, though he did recognize Shikamaru. But then in the middle there was an empty spot. He wondered who it was and why they were missing. He shrugged and sat down in the last chair. Coincidently next to Sakura.

Shikamaru felt a shiver go down his spine as the piercing blue eyes of his tormentor looked at him, before passing to the other judges. Shikamaru couldnt help but pray to whatever gods there were that the cunnning blonde would atleat make it to the third round so Shikamaru didnt have to deal with the dire consequences if he didn't. Taking in a deep breath he stood and looked over the actor and actress hopefuls.

"Welcome to CCP's bi annual talent search. I am Shikamaru Nara, head of the acting department where i am sure many of you would like to go and this competition is what we use to see if you are truly good enough." Shikamaru sucked in another breath of air as Naruto's eyes focused on to him with a deep determination. " There are four stages to this competition, make it past those and you will be hired by one of our department heads. Well I thank you all for coming and Im sorry for the inconvenience of our President not being here yet. He quite......Troublesome. We'll begin with number ninety three. Please show us a talent you have prepared."

Naruto watched as his fellow competitors went up and gave their all to impress the judges. One girl did tap dance, a very tiny guy some how folded himself up to fit into a suitcase, there was even a girl who burped her ABC's and the star spangled banner. Then Naruto turned to watch as Sakura went up and bowed to the judges. "If I may I need a volunteer. Perferably a guy that does not mind getting a little ruffed up." The judges murmered among themselves curious as to what was going to happen. Shikamaru nodded his head giving his consent.

"Great well then, Uh you blondie come up here and help." Sakura said turning a mischevious eye on Naruto who cautiously approached the tempermental female. "Certainly Sakura-chan. Anything you want." Naruto said as he came closer. He was even more terrified when a more maniacle glint came to her green eyes. "Great if you could just grab me from behind..." Sakura trailed off as she stood facing the judges with a pretty smile on her face. Naruto came up behind her grabbing her upper arms.

This however did not end too well. As soon as he did Sakura whipped around fast as the eye could follow and grapped Naruto's wrists. Taking them and twisting till he was forced to turn with his arms till his back was facing Saskura now. He then felt his stomach do a flip as Sakura pulled him off his feet, into the air above her head and over her shoulder, then not so graciously to the ground. Naruto Felt all breath escape his lungs as his back slammed into the floor. The judges looked a little mystified but soon they started applauding. Sakura turned around and gave another pretty smile before giving a polite bow and returning to her seat.

Naruto coughed trying to get air back into his lungs as he stood himself up to face the judges. "Well uh number ninety nine I guess it will be your turn now, if you feel up to it that is." Naruto took a deep breath and gave a short nod before he walked to the side of the stage, the judges to his right and the other contestants to his left. Taking off his collared shirt he tossed it to his chair and faced the other side of the stage preparing himself.

He then Somersaulted, backflipped, cartwheeled, flipped, and handspringed across the stage in a display of complicated gymnastic moves. His lean body twisting in the air as if there was no gravity. He landed on the other side with a quite thump as his feet connected with the floor. There was a moment before the judges and the contestants broke into applause. Although Sakura's was a little hesitant. Shikamaru immediately stood up with a confused and stunned look on his face. "Excuse me Naruto-san but i believe as everyone knows we have talked..." Shikamaru felt a little shiver run up his spine now as he knew that talked wasnt quite the right word. ".. before and you never mentioned this skill. You only said you had a talent in cooking?"

Naruto gave him a weird look before responding. "Shikamaru-kun that was no skill. That was something I was forced to learn as a child, I would not have survived if I didn't" Naruto nodded sagely as a brief glimmer of terror crossed his eyes before returning to his seat and putting back on his shirt. Everyone in the room shared one common though, _'what kind of childhood did this person have?!?'_. "Uhh well yes, that is the end of round one. We will hold a short deliberation examining every person from all teams before announcing who is moving on. Please go back out to the sitting room to wait." Shikamaru said as he turned to look at his fellow judges.

Naruto was the first out the door and he once again felt all their piercing stares of all the other participants. Slowing down some he went to the side of Sakura. "Hey Sakura-chan! How do you think you did? You think we will pass?" Sakura's green eyes flashed as she took a step back from Naruto's side. "Look here kid! I'm not your friend and I do not care if you pass or not! I however know I will pass!!" With that she stormed away to the other side of the room.

Naruto sighed dejectedly as he stood against the wall and waited for time to pass.

The time passed fairly quickly and Shikamaru came out, all eyes turned to him. "As troublesome as this all is here are the results. If you have not been nominated to go to the next round then please leave. As for those who do, prepare for the next round by waiting here some more." With that Shikamaru posted the papers and quickly vacated the area any where around them. He did not feel like getting trampled, it was far to troublesome.

Naruto slipped through the crowd, navigating through the tiny cracks in the crowd and trying to avoid the people who were crying or becoming very angry. Finally getting to the front he went to the very bottom of the list and felt pure happiness rush through him. # 99 Naruto Uzumaki: 2nd round contestant.

He felt that deep dark part of him chip away a little. He hadn't felt this happy since Gaara had asked him to leave high school and come along with him when they came to Tokyo. But now here he was! He was on his way to defeating Gaara and gaining more fame than the red head could ever hope to! Of course it was only the second round but Naruto felt justified all the same! He scanned the page again to check for Sakura's name. Even though they had just met and as the pinky exclaimed not friends, Naruto still felt a connection to the short tempered girl.

Naruto went to sit back down for the next wait as anticipation bubbled inside of him.

Naruto shivered as he was handed the book and stepped into the spot light on the stage. "Alright number ninety nine. Read from page one fourty eight, lines six through eleven.. Interpret it however you like." Naruto glanced at the book and flipped to the page and began reading the text. Thinking about how the others had portrayed these lines He began to plot how to do his. He was after all famed for being unpredictable, well except for with Gaara. But that did not matter now! He thought! And the rage from thinking of how he had been fooled for all his life helped add the slight hysteric undertone to his words.

"Oh, shit, shit..."Naruto trailed off as he cupped his face in his hands and began pacing the stage."I can't deal with this, you guys. I can't deal with this!!" Naruto almost shouted as he half glared half pleaded, using the judges as the other characters. Not being able to eat and being dead and my dad scared of me.." Naruto made his voice crack and murmur at just the right moments as he made added jestures with his hands as he continued to pace. "and bad guy vamps throwing me into pits and Sinclair being a slut and a great kisser." At this Naruto looked a little flushed and unsettled as he glanced at the judges from his peripheral vision as if checking to see if they had not noticed the last line. He picked up again his voice going back to hysterical. "And Nick being traumatized and me being a car theif.. again – I've had enough!!" He finished the scene with a shout as his tanned hands gripped his short blonde hair in frustration.

As soon as he was done the judges broke into smiles and applause, to witch Naruto bowed and went back to his seat. The other contestants eyes burning jealous holes into him. Most had done it in a very angry tone. Some even happy. They hadnt even though of being hysterical to the point of almost cracking into insane land.

"Well." Shikamaru started as he stood from his chair "That was quite a interesting.." But before he could finish his sentence the doors behind the judges burst open and Many shapely girls sauntered in. After witch were followed by trumpets and flower throwers. At the very end of the procession was a very odd man. Not to say he was unattractive. Just very, very odd.

"Interesting?! Shika-kun! That was awe inspiring! Perfect for the plot line of my next novel." The sentence was finshed by a very odd kind of chuckle that Naruto would soon learn to associate with men of a certain kind. The odd many walked down the steps of the small bed he was being carried on to go to the chair right in the middle of the judges. "Well contestants! I welcome you to my humble company! I have been watching all of you since the very beginning" Again the odd chuckle interupted his speach. "I have to say I am very impressed by many of you and I for one can not wait to see more out of you inspiring young actors and actresses!" The man stood with his large hands planted on the judging table as he leered at the contestants on stage.

His long white hair trailed down his back in spikes, His dark brown eyes pierced into the soul of every contestant. As if he was checking if they were worth while. If they truly had talent. "I would like to introduce mysel!" His sandled foot flew up onto the table as he leaned his elbow to his knee creating a very unique pose. "I! My beautiful ladies And you men as well; I am the sole owner and operator of CCP, otherwise known as Come Come Paradise." More odd chuckles escaped the man as he continued to pose. "My name? You ask? I am Mt. Myobokugama's holy master President, Otherwise known as Jiraiya the Toad President !!!"

The enitre room went silent as Jiraiya continued to pose. Shikamaru came up behind him and coughed a little. "So troublesome." He muttered. "Well this as I am sure you can guess, is our President here at CCP, sadly. Anyway please forget about him and stay in your seats. We will continue on with round three right now, well atleast as soon as number eighty seven and ninety three leave the room. You two are disqualified. Oh but if you can.." Shikamaru shuffled some papers as the two girls stared hopefully at him, thinking they may get a second chance. Shikamaru finally found the paper he was looking for and held it out to the girls.

"Hang these up outside. These are also the other failures. Thanks so much, its too troublesome for me to get beat up out there really." The two females started to sob as the exited the room. Everyone took their places back in their seats and the vuluptuous females, trumpeters, and flower throwers exited as well. Jiraiya took his place in the middle and took on a serious look. "Well now we will start the third round. This is a bit more serious so please if you could, Impress me." Jiraiya finished the sentence with a smile that had a shiver going down everyones back. Although one silly thought slipped through Naruto's shock. _'This ero-sennin sure is weird. I hope I dont have to bother with him if I work here.' _Poor Naruto, he didnt even know he was signing his name to his doomed fate.

Author:Welllll thats chapter 3!!! Its longer and i hope i made you even more interested. Also that quote was from a book i Love!!! 'Undead and Unwed' by Mary Janice Davidson. Anyways How did you like this chapter? I thought it turned out pretty well. If you want review if you have any ideas or complaints! Thanks so much!! byeeee


End file.
